


Fiddle-Faddle

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fiddle-faddle: noun: ˈfidl ˌfadl: trivial matters: nonsense.</p><p>verb: bother with trifles; fuss.</p><p>1570s (n.); 1630s (v.), apparently a reduplication of obsolete faddle "to trifle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiddle-Faddle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid to comment on the special, but I will say, I was not disappointed. ;)

"Fiddle-faddle....utter nonsense...mere trifles-"

"Sherlock-"

"John, it is the second of January, the second, already!"

"Yesssss?"

"Not a single case or puzzle yet this year. I put up with weeks-

"Not even a fortnight-"

"Days of endless people being cheery and tin after tin of biscuits-"

"Which you ate more than your fair share of-"

"I was being POLITE!"

"You've put on four pounds."

"Three and a half."

"Four, I think."

"I need a CASE, John!"

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come, please."

 

"Better?"

"Mmmmm"

"I'm sure Greg will have something soon."

"Who?"

"Lestrade."

"Oh. Right."

"Thai or Indian tonight?"

"Not hungry."

"You didn't-"

"I did."

"That entire tin of fudge?"

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"How was it?"

"Slightly above average."

"Make sure you let Molly know."

"Molly...maybe she has some-"

"Not back in town til Monday."

"Damn."

"How about a bath?"

"Bubbles?"

"Yes."

"And ducks?"

"If we must."

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
